


Сломанные мальчики

by SexyThing, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Series: Цикл Софи [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Humor, Injury, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Этим утром сломались Шерлок и Джон, и Лестрейду пришлось собирать обломки. Но кто соберет обломки Лестрейда?
Series: Цикл Софи [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132751
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты нерейтинг





	Сломанные мальчики

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Shadow Boys Are Breaking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/191546) by [Morgan_Stuart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Stuart/pseuds/Morgan_Stuart). 



> Примечание от переводчика: «Сломанные мальчики» - первая история из «Цикла Софи»  
> Примечание от автора: Описанные события происходят после эпизода «Большая игра» и отсылаются к нему. При желании, эту историю можно расценивать как приквел к «Циклу Софи».  
> «Цикл Софи» придерживается канона первого сезона сериала BBC «Шерлок» вплоть до серии «Большая игра» и включая ее.  
> В этом цикле Джон Ватсон и Шерлок Холмс восстанавливаются после серьезных повреждений, полученных во время взрыва в бассейне в серии «Большая игра». Джим Мориарти продолжает скрываться в тенях, выслеживая всех, кто близок к Шерлоку.
> 
> В категории миди: 4 230 слов в оригинале

**Глава 1: Сломанные мальчики**

Лестница оказалась непреодолимой.

Прошлой ночью, целую жизнь назад, он рухнул головой на подушку, закрыв затуманенные от усталости глаза.

Меньше чем через час раздался звонок, и он уже был на ногах.

Последние крупицы сил он потратил ранним утром, ползая на ладонях и коленях посреди завала, возможно, кашляя и плюясь пеплом, песком и пылью; или в больнице, мучимый раздирающим на части незнанием, сидя рядом со слишком неподвижным и слишком молчаливым Майкрофтом Холмсом.

Он не помнил, как доехал от больницы до квартиры под мрачным предрассветным дождем. С трудом, словно то была крайне неинтересная телепередача месячной давности, во время которой он задремал, припоминал, как тряслась рука, пытающаяся всунуть ключ в замочную скважину.

Только закрыв за собой дверь, он вспомнил про лестницу. Он включил в коридоре свет. Уползающие во тьму ступени казались необоримым препятствием. Признав свое временное поражение, он повернулся к ним спиной, сел – или почти упал, сжавшись в комок, уперев локти в колени, сжав голову в ладонях.

Соберись. Вставай. Сделай что-нибудь. Сперва слабая мантра к концу почти ревела в ушах. Ты знаешь, как. Один шаг. Потом другой.

Он сидел.

– Шерлок? Святые небеса, это ты?

К тому моменту, когда он сумел поднял голову и опознать голос, женщина уже стояла перед ним, завернутая в халат, обнимая себя за плечи, чтобы оградиться от холода.

– Детектив-инспектор! – охнула она.

– Простите… – Лестрейд с трудом выудил из мутной памяти ее имя, – …миссис Хадсон. Я не хотел вас разбудить.

– Я думала, что… Ох, вы ранены! – домовладелица взмахнула на него рукой, показывая, чтобы он не вставал. – Подождите здесь. Не двигайтесь, дорогой, я позвоню в скорую.

– Нет, нет. Пожалуйста, не надо!

Замерев, она моргнула, округлила глаза, взглянула на него. Точнее, на его грудь. Сквозь расстегнутое мокрое пальто и мятый пиджак проглядывала некогда белая рубашка, густо окрашенная темно-красным. Посмотрев вниз, Лестрейд ощутил, как пересыхает во рту.

– Она не моя, – прохрипел он.

Миссис Хадсон торопливо отшатнулась, уткнувшись спиной во входную дверь. На мгновение ее взгляд метнулся от детектива-инспектора к пустой квартире на втором этаже.

Она прижала ладонь к губам.

– Мои мальчики, – прошептала она сквозь пальцы.

– Они живы, – торопливо заверил ее Лестрейд. – Еще живы.

Последние отголоски сна исчезли из ее теперь слишком ясных глаз, она кивнула на его рубашку.

– Который из них?

Он снова опустил взгляд, словно мог отличить одно ужасающее пятно от другого.

Непрошенные воспоминания встали перед глазами. Он увидел Шерлока с беспорядочно разбросанными в стороны длинными руками и ногами, как у забытого магазинного манекена, белого от пепла, пыли и перемолотого цемента. Вспомнил Джона в луже крови, смятого, будто сломанная кукла. Услышал влажный, булькающий звук, когда он силился вдохнуть, услышал хрипящий кашель Шерлока, увидел ужасающие алые пузырьки воздуха в уголке губ, когда тот попытался заговорить.

Он почувствовал вес головы Шерлока на своем плече, вес спины Джона на груди. Он пытался быть осторожным, очень осторожным с такой хрупкой ношей.

По всем правилам, у Лестрейда не было права поднимать их, держать, нести, но последние останки здания сотрясались и стонали над головой, готовясь похоронить под собой всех троих. Настаивать на соблюдении протокола было глупо – обрушившееся здание могло погубить всех, включая двух раненых пациентов. Спорить означало погубить их. Не было ни поддерживающих воротников, ни жестких носилок, ни особых полномочий – только волонтеры, благие намерения и лихорадочные молитвы.

И кровь, всюду кровь.

– Который их них? – повторила миссис Хадсон.

Слово застряло в глотке, но он заставил себя выдавить:

– Оба.

С ее губ слетел надтреснутый стон. Стоило Лестрейду поверить, что это утро не может стать еще ужаснее, как на него всем весом накинулось еще одно несчастье: он стал носителем дурных вестей, растревожил эту добросердечную женщину.

– Они еще живы, – повторился он. – В больнице. Я только что оттуда.

– Они выживут? – проговорила она тихим голосом.

Лестрейд сглотнул. На несколько ударов сердца повисла тишина.

Затем миссис Хадсон разжала комок, в который ее тело свернула мучительная тревога, поднялась в полный, пусть и не слишком выдающийся, рост.

– Не надо меня жалеть, дорогой. Говорите, – велела она, в этот раз – в полный голос.

Он даже не подумал ослушаться подобного тона.

– Не знаю. По словам докторов, еще рано судить, – он выдохнул, осунувшись еще больше. – Сегодня рано утром произошел взрыв, обрушивший здание. Шерлок и Джон присутствовали при этом, оказались в ловушке среди обломков. Это было… – он покачал головой.

– Очень плохо, судя по всему, – несмотря на слезы, в ее голос возвращалась уверенность.

Он кивнул, нахмурился, все еще глядя в пол у себя под ногами, прочистил горло.

– Джона ближайшие пару часов еще будут оперировать. Когда я уезжал, с Шерлоком уже закончили, но, говорят, он не проснется, самое раннее, до полудня, – он опустил просившееся «если вообще проснется». – Я вернусь туда, как только осмотрюсь наверху. Надеюсь, мне удастся найти что-нибудь, что поможет пролить свет на произошедшее, или хотя бы подсказать следующий шаг.

С огромным опозданием его осенила мысль, что он говорил с домовладелицей Шерлока – женщиной, присутствовавшей при «обыске с целью обнаружения наркотиков», с помощью которого, когда все остальные методы оказались бесполезными, он надеялся подтолкнуть Шерлока хоть к какому-нибудь подобию легального и ответственного поведения.

– Я не собираюсь ничего конфисковывать, вы не думайте. Это не… – он неопределенно повел руками. – Я даже не знаю, что они делали в том здании. Я не могу защитить их или найти ответственных, если не понимаю, что происходит. И в данный момент они не могут мне рассказать.

– Вы не должны мне ничего объяснять, детектив-инспектор. Я полагаю, Шерлок дал вам ключ как раз на такой случай. Так или иначе, вы за ним присматриваете – я точно знаю, – ее губы скривились в печальную улыбку. – И гораздо легче делать хоть что-нибудь, чем сидеть и бездействовать, правда?

– Точнее не… – Лестрейд мысленно собрал в кулак всю оставшуюся энергию. С невероятным усилием он поднялся, но миссис Хадсон тут же сжала его запястье.

– Одну минутку, дорогой. Постойте. – У нее на лице было написано пристальное сосредоточение человека, которому жизненно необходимо было занять себя составлением и реализацией какого-нибудь плана.

Ее влажные глаза осматривали очертания его тела. Лестрейд в смятении моргнул.

– Миссис Хадсон?

– Боюсь, у меня не осталось вещей покойного мужа: сразу же после казни я устроила целый праздник и выбросила все, что было.

Свободной рукой Лестрейд растерянно потер лицо.

– Хм-м, – продолжала она. – Думаю, рубашки Шерлока будут слишком узки в плечах, а рубашки Джона слишком коротки в рукавах.

Отпустив его, она махнула рукой в сторону квартиры.

– Ну значит, ничего не поделаешь – будет свитер. Они хотя бы растягиваются, некоторые свитера Джона ему и так уже длинноваты.

– Я, эм… Простите?

– Детектив-инспектор, вы не можете вернуться в таком виде. Сходите в душ, я пока найду, во что вас переодеть, – ее мягкие ладони коснулись его плеча и локтя, повернули в сторону лестницы.

– В душ? Но я не…

– Вы поедете домой перед больницей?

– Нет, но…

– Тогда ополоснитесь. Поверьте, это поможет: вы едва держитесь на ногах. Смойте кровь. Разбудите организм. Тогда сможете осмотреться.

Невероятно, но он двигался вперед, поднялся по ступеням, открыл дверь. Домовладелица следовала за ним по пятам.

– Советую пойти к Джону, на следующий этаж, – сказала она. – Шерлок обращается со своей ванной комнатой как с какой-то лабораторией, она обескураживает.

– Миссис Хадсон, я хочу только взглянуть вокруг. Я не могу просто…

– Неужели вы правда думаете, что кто-либо из них отказал бы вам хоть в чем-нибудь после того, как вы всю ночь раскапывали их из-под завалов?

Эти слова заставили Лестрейда застыть. Она подошла ближе, взяла его ладони в свои, пристально осмотрела их.

– Я не Шерлок Холмс, – почти шепотом проговорила она, – но кое-какие дедуктивные выводы могу сделать сама, детектив-инспектор.

Его пальцы были иссечены, ладони стерты. На кончиках содранных ногтей застыла кровь. Он, честно, даже не заметил.

Усталость и тревога застилали взгляд. Миссис Хадсон заботливо легонько сжала его руки, затем отпустила.

– Ну, идите. Я найду вам свитер. И скажите спасибо: будь я лет на двадцать пять моложе, я бы предложила присоединиться и потереть вам спинку.

Лестрейд повесил голову, чувствуя, что краснеет, что вызвало у нее дрожащий от слез смешок. Она ответил тем же.

* * *

Пока горячие струи воды массировали утомленные мышцы, Лестрейд безнадежно проигрывал в попытках очистить разум.

Гнев принес бы с собой облегчение. Он хотел разозлиться на Шерлока за то, что тот опять держал его в неведении; что не понимал, что в любой момент мог попросить помощи и получить ее; что, гений он или нет, Шерлок не обязан был расследовать все в одиночку. Одному Богу было известно: Лестрейду хватало запутанный тайн и без тех, которыми Шерлок окружал себя ради удовлетворения своей эксцентричной тяги к драматизму.

Но Лестрейд вспоминал безэмоциональную маску на лице Майкрофта Холмса, – напряжение, явно видимое в каждой черте всего его тела, когда они сидели в зале ожидания, – и знал, что для легендарно всеведущего брата Шерлока эти события были так же неожиданны.

Гнев не приходил. Горе не оставило ему места.

Лестрейду вспомнился собственный хриплый голос, пытавшийся успокоить Шерлока, ответить на его незаданные вопросы, пока медики крутились вокруг него у машины скорой помощи: «Это я, Лестрейд; мы нашли Джона, он жив; твой брат уже ждет в больнице; спокойнее, не мешай им; не шевелись, Шерлок…»

Вспомнил он и как с дрожью звал бессознательного Джона, свернувшегося и наполовину похороненного под обломками, как лихорадочно выискивал хоть отголосок ответа, любое проявление сознания – и не находил их: «Джон Ватсон? Доктор Ватсон? Мы нашли тебя; мы нашли Шерлока. Подай хоть знак, Джон, пожалуйста…»

Лестрейд снова переживал поездку в больницу – по просьбе парамедиков он сидел рядом с Шерлоком, на случай если детектив вновь очнется и его понадобится успокаивать. За всю поездку Лестрейд, казалось, ни разу не моргнул, неся свою вахту, сгорбившись под одеялом, втягивая кислород через маску, – но Шерлок так и не открыл глаз.

Привкус пепла на языке, отчаяние и горький больничный кофе…

Стоя под освежающими струями воды, Лестрейд прижался лбом и кулаком к выложенной плиткой стене, перенеся вес тела на эту опору.

* * *

Лестрейд никогда бы не признался в этом никому – включая самого себя – но шерстяной свитер оказался на удивление уютным. Даже утешающим.

Связан он был достаточно свободно, оставалась надежда, что он не растянется и не испортится. При этом сидел достаточно плотно, чтобы Лестрейд мог надеть сверху пиджак, неумело почищенный и отмытый – по крайней мере, от большинства пятен.

Поиски принесли мало сведений. Ни того, ни другого мобильника дома не оказалось. Пистолет, на который он столько раз старательно закрывал глаза, ему найти тоже не удалось, но он не мог быть уверенным, предчувствовал ли Джон неприятности и взял его с собой, или просто слишком хорошо его спрятал.

Залезть в ноутбук Джона оказалось изумительно легко. Лестрейд сделал мысленную пометку обязательно поговорить с ним о должной системе безопасности, когда – не если – представится такая возможность. Однако все последние входящие письма приходили с одних и тех же адресов. Никаких неожиданных посланий от неизвестных источников.

Возиться с компьютером Шерлока не было никакого смысла. Лестрейд знал, что никогда не продерется сквозь его многоуровневую защиту.

Разумеется, у него были свои предположения о том, что означали события сегодняшнего утра – учитывая, что творилось в городе последние пару дней, – но, как всегда повторял ему Шерлок, неразумно было строить теории, не обладая фактами.

Меря шагами квартиру, он обдумал расположение двери, пожарной лестницы и все еще разбитых окон. Удовлетворившись обыском и убедившись, что не найдет больше никаких очевидных улик, он позвонил в Ярд и поручил нескольким командам круглосуточное наблюдение за зданием с каждого полезного ракурса.

Возможно, им повезет, и слежка даст хоть что-то. Так или иначе, он хотя бы будет уверен, что квартира Джона и Шерлока и их домовладелица будут в безопасности. Делать хоть что-то казалось бесконечно приятнее, чем не делать ничего.

Уже мысленно вернувшись в больницу, он спустился по лестнице и обнаружил внизу миссис Хадсон. С красными от слез глазами и сжатыми губами она накрывала к чаю.

– Вы закончили? Тогда снимайте штаны и выпейте чаю, дорогой.

Лестрейд открыл рот и тут же ошалело закрыл его.

– У вас штаны порвались на колене. Я зашью. Это займет пару минут, – уперев руки в бока, она пригвоздила его взглядом к месту. – У меня есть лепешки.

Именно этот момент его желудок выбрал, чтобы громко заурчать, напоминая владельцу о том, как давно он ел в последний раз.

– Видите? Вам будет полезно. Ну, не смущайтесь, чего я там не видела? – подбодрила она, протянув руку за штанами. И добавила театральным шепотом: – Впрочем, у вас-то, пожалуй, попривлекательнее будет.

Задавив в себе смех, который грозил превратиться в истерику, Лестрейд подчинился. Эта женщина была сильнее стихии!

Мгновение спустя он уже сидел на диване в боксерах и позаимствованном свитере, пил потрясающий чай, оказавшийся не слишком крепким и не слишком легким, и уплетал домашние лепешки. Пока миссис Хадсон колдовала с иголкой, он рассказал про наблюдение за домом и объяснил способы, которыми она могла привлечь внимание его людей, если заметит что-то необычное. Он записал в телефон ее номер и выудил свою визитную карточку.

После долгой борьбы он наконец сдался на милость чудовищному зевку.

– Я могу еще куда-нибудь для вас позвонить? Дать знать, что вы в порядке? – спросила она.

– Я уже связался с Ярдом, но спасибо за заботу.

– Я имела в виду кого-нибудь… близкого? – она многозначительно взглянула на кольцо на его пальце.

Эта удушающая печаль все еще была способна захватить его врасплох – и этим утром жалких сил Лестрейда не хватало, чтобы бороться с ней. Он покачал головой, тяжело сглотнул, уставившись в свою чашку.

– Уже нет. Я похоронил ее несколько лет назад, – наконец, проговорил он. Пожав плечами, размял израненные пальцы. – Наверное, я просто был не готов перестать быть ее мужем. Глупо, да?

– Нет, не глупо. На самом деле, это даже красиво, – после недолгой паузы отозвалась она. – Мне очень жаль, дорогой.

Он сделал еще один глоток чая.

Миссис Хадсон громко выдохнула, спасая его от необходимости отвечать.

– Ну вот, готово. Не очень-то аккуратно, но день проживете.

Она развернула штаны для демонстрации. Как Лестрейд ни старался, он не смог найти шов.

* * *

– Спасибо, миссис Хадсон. Вы были очень добры, – наконец сказал он, одевшись и принимая из ее рук несколько лепешек для Майкрофта. Конечно, он все еще чувствовал себя уставшим – черт возьми, он был выжат, как лимон, – но, по крайней мере, теперь его не шатало от утомления, как пьяного.

– Не стоит, дорогой. Позвоните мне, когда что-то узнаете?

– Конечно.

– И когда к ним начнут пускать посетителей?

– Обещаю.

– Спасибо, – она коснулась его щеки и легонько похлопала ее, улыбнулась с явной добротой. В уголках светлых глаз блестели очередные слезы, но она не позволяла им упасть. – Знаете, они ведь очень сильные, каждый по-своему. Их уже ломали, и они исцелились. Они будут бороться.

– Будут, – хрипло согласился он.

– И за ними будут присматривать очень хорошие люди.

Лестрейд опустил взгляд, изо всех сил противясь острому желанию заметить, что всего несколько часов назад эти самые хорошие люди их подвели.

– Вы же знаете, что не обязательно ждать следующего несчастного случая, чтобы навестить меня. Я всегда рада вас видеть.

Улыбнувшись против воли, Лестрейд ответил:

– Я запомню. Это был лучший чай за долгие годы. Даже десятилетия.

– Позаботьтесь о них, и о себе, – настойчиво попросила она.

– Я сделаю все, что смогу, миссис Хадсон.

– Не сомневаюсь, детектив-инспектор. Ни капельки.

Он почти физически ощутил весь вес ее уверенности. Он благодарно кивнул и попрощался.

Расправив плечи, Лестрейд ступил на улицу, в угрюмый дождь и серый рассвет.

**Глава 2: Пока не снимут перевязку. Необязательный эпилог**

– Шерлок, ты не должен работать, – обвиняюще воскликнула миссис Хадсон, входя в квартиру 221В с магазинными пакетами в каждой руке.

С ворохом подушек под спиной, тонущий в складках халата, Шерлок казался хрупким, словно старая фарфоровая кукла. Он настоял на том, чтобы оставаться на диване – где, если совсем честно, он часто спал и до взрыва, если, конечно, вообще спал, – и отдать его кровать Джону, чтобы во время лечения и восстановления их не разделяли этажи.

– Я не работаю, – фыркнул он. – Я пишу Джону.

Миссис Хадсон знала, что не стоит принимать близко к сердцу его резкий тон. Боль от ранений, не говоря уже о беспокойстве на счет человека, за них ответственного, сделали его нетерпеливым и вспыльчивым. Но она уважала Шерлока за то, что он отказался от болеутоляющих – и не потому, что не нуждался в них, а потому что боялся, что захочет больше.

Как он говорил много, много раз: сейчас ему как никогда нужно было сохранять трезвость ума.

– Дорогой, Джон в соседней комнате, – спокойно заметила она, кивнув на открытую дверь. – И ему лучше поспать.

Шерлок покачал головой.

– По напряжению в его голосе я вычислил, что кричать в нынешнем состоянии ему некомфортно. Когда мне нужны сведения о его статусе, писать смс легче.

Когда мне нужны сведения о его статусе. Миссис Хадсон подавила рвущуюся улыбку, хотя расцветающая внутри свирепая заботливость была ей приятна.

Мои мальчики, – подумала она.

– И в данный момент он не спит. Он ест, – добавил Шерлок. – Лестрейд принес обед на вынос. Джону ужасно захотелось карри. Как вы знаете, он ненавидел больничную еду.

– Как мило со стороны детектива-инспектора, – отозвалась она, опустив пакеты в кресло. – Жаль, что я его не застала. Я вижу, он и тебе принес, – она указала на поднос на коленях Шерлока и добавила: – Мясо очень полезно для срастающихся костей.

Шерлок закатил глаза.

– Лестрейд не смог остаться, но вам он тоже кое-что оставил на кухне.

Миссис Хадсон позволила себе тепло улыбнуться и направилась к двери спальни.

– Правда? Как мило! Я проведаю Джона, а потом взгляну.

Джон Ватсон выглядел так, будто ему стоило оставаться в больнице. С сероватым лицом и впалыми щеками, он казался куда тоньше и слабее на фоне громоздких гипсов и шин, скрепляющих его разбитое тело.

Полусидя, поддерживаемый с обеих сторон подушками и свернутыми одеялами, он уплетал карри с практически непристойным удовольствием.

Он взглянул на нее с полным ртом и помахал негнущейся забинтованной рукой.

– Здравствуй, Джон. Что-нибудь нужно?

– Все в порядке, спасибо, – его слабый и хриплый голос противоречил словам, но ничего другого миссис Хадсон и не ожидала. – Как прошел день?

Милый Джон, – подумала она.

– Хорошо, дорогой. Только вернулась с рынка. Жаркое на обед?

– О, боже, да, – его глаза едва не вышли из орбит. – Миссис Хадсон, вы святая.

– Спасибо, что заметил, дорогой, – отозвалась она, подмигнув. – Я вернусь за подносом чуть позже.

Ткнув пальцем в мобильный рядом с ним, она добавила:

– Знаешь, ты ведь можешь выключить звук. Когда захочешь вздремнуть. Не дело это, если он заставит тебя переписываться, пока пальцы не отвалятся.

Они обменялись веселыми заговорщическими взглядами.

Вернувшись в гостиную, миссис Хадсон заметила:

– Ты не ешь.

– Ваша наблюдательность поражает, – отозвался Шерлок. – Не думали о карьере в Ярде?

Она проигнорировала подкол.

– Не хочешь чего-нибудь вместо карри?

– Нет.

– Шерлок Холмс, ты худой, как мощи. Если хочешь выздороветь, надо есть.

– «Худой, как мощи»? Интересное выражение.

– У меня восхитительно грязное прошлое, – невозмутимо сказала она. – Возможно, я понахваталсь всякого в какой-нибудь далекой стране в буйной молодости, когда бродила по огромному, прекрасному миру.

Губы Шерлока дрогнули.

– Конечно, – подыграл он.

Миссис Хадсон глубоко, протяжно вздохнула, покачала головой.

– Тогда у меня еще были мечты и стремления. Теперь же я буду счастлива, если мой жилец просто съест свой карри, – и добавила, театрально понизив голос: – Старость, Шерлок. Она очень печальна.

Он ответил на ее болтовню насмешливым взглядом.

– Вы же помните, вы домовладелица, а не сиделка.

– Я женщина двадцать первого века – я могу быть кем хочу. По крайней мере, так говорят по телевизору... – ее ладони легли на бедра. – Учти, если понадобится, я сяду тебе на грудь и буду кормить насильно.

– У меня коллапс легкого. Четыре сломанных ребра. Еще бедро и нога. А что не сломано – то порвано, обожжено или ушиблено, – сказал Шерлок. – Это было бы крайне неприятно.

– Ну, тогда налетай, хм-м? – она попыталась изобразить строгий взгляд, отыграть эту театральную сцену до конца, радуясь, что еще может это сделать.

Конец был слишком близок. Для них обоих. Несколько дней.

Наконец, он сдался. С безусловно поддельной кротостью Шерлок проговорил:

– Хорошо, миссис Хадсон, – и, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова, сунул первый кусок в рот.

– Умница! – искренне сказала она.

На кухонном столе стоял большой терракотовый горшок с тремя разительно отличающимися цветами: крепким и светлым, маленьким и сладко пахнущим, и третьим – хрупким и нежным, как крошечные колокольчики.

Срезанные цветы обладали поразительной красотой, но миссис Хадсон всегда предпочитала растения в горшках – выращивать цветы, которые нуждались в заботе и защите, чтобы расцвести. Ничего удивительного, что именно детектив-инспектор понимал это. Он ведь тоже был способен оценить нечто, что продолжало жить, и жить долго.

Между тремя растениями расположилась карточка с прикрепленным к конверту цветком. На карточке значилось лишь: «Для миссис Хадсон», а следом – четыре названия растений.

– Как красиво, – сказала она, умиленная этим добросердечным жестом. А затем, взглянув через плечо на Шерлока, спросила: – Он что-нибудь сказал?

К ее радости, Шерлок продолжал есть.

Проглотив кусок, он ответил:

– Полагаю, сами цветы – это послание. У покойной жены Лестрейда была книга про так называемый «язык цветов». Он использовал ее, чтобы определить мотивы преступника в одном из ранних дел, в котором я консультировал. Установив ценность этих сведений, я выучил ее наизусть.

Миссис Хадсон вернулась в гостиную с карточкой в руках.

– Ты не знаешь, как зовут премьер-министра, но помнишь значение каждого цветка?

– Имя премьер-министра ни разу не помогало мне раскрыть дело. А знать послания, скрытые в цветах, пригодилось в трех отдельных случаях. Например, в деле изувеченных…

– Мне не нужны кровавые подробности, дорогой, – перебила его миссис Хадсон. Она приподняла карточку. – Переведешь для меня?

Он кивнул. Полностью отвлекшись на новую задачу для ума, он, казалось, и не заметил, как проглотил половину тарелки.

– Китайская хризантема, – начала она.

– Это жизнерадостность перед лицом трагедии.

Чудесный человек, – подумала она, припомнив, как Лестрейд краснел от ее поддразниваний.

– Синий барвинок?

– Скорая дружба.

Миссис Хадсон улыбнулась, тронутая ответом.

– Ландыш.

– Возвращение счастья.

Да, – подумала она. Они ведь дома, правда? Живы и идут на поправку.

– И последний. Должно быть, это цветок на карточке. Молочница?

Шерлок нахмурился, взгляд погас, уйдя вглубь. И вдруг:

– А! Астрагал.

Миссис Хадсон ждала, приподняв бровь.

– Он означает: «Твое присутствие смягчило мою боль».

Она вспомнила то серое дождливое утро, полное слез, отчаяния и чая.

– Это для вас что-то значит, – подтолкнул Шерлок.

– Да. Да, значит, – она моргнула, втянула носом воздух. И очень тихо ответила на вопросительный взгляд: – Не только ты пострадал от того взрыва, Шерлок.

На несколько мгновений их взгляды встретились.

– Да, не только, – признал он. – Я доберусь до Мориарти, – произнес его голос, в то время как выражение лица явственно говорило: «Мне очень жаль».

– Я знаю, дорогой.

Он вновь обратился к тарелке с карри, миссис Хадсон вытерла глаза и принялась разбирать покупки.

Через некоторое время она вернулась с кухни с дымящейся кружкой чая. Шерлок сонно клевал носом, как и следовало тяжело раненому человеку. Длинные пальцы слабо сжимали мобильный. Поднос стоял на полу рядом с диваном. Тарелка была пуста.

Миссис Хадсон поставила чашку близко, чтобы он смог дотянуться. Мягко погладила его по кудрям – Шерлок не возражал.

– Лестрейд сказал, что зайдет завтра, – пробормотал он.

– Хорошо, – улыбнулась она сама себе. – Я приготовлю лепешки.


End file.
